<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>滥情21章 by alusong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419679">滥情21章</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alusong/pseuds/alusong'>alusong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 龙龄 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alusong/pseuds/alusong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>前面一点点破车。<br/>记得回去红心蓝手呀！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>张九龄 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>滥情21章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二十一章</p><p>张九龄半张半闭的眼睛被一片泪给包裹了，在暖黄的灯光下闪烁着晶莹的泪光。他拼命摇着头想往后逃，可他逃一步王九龙便更进一步，粗大的东西在他的内壁上细细摩擦着，只是轻微的动作，就能让张九龄起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>“疼……”他从牙缝里挤出来这个字。</p><p>王九龙便轻轻的往外退出去一点，下一秒又狠狠撞刺进去。张九龄脖子一仰想要发出声音来，可却陡然失了声，那粗大烫的很，张九龄似乎都能感觉到上面怒张的经脉纹理。</p><p>张九龄一挺腰，却正好迎合了王九龙的动作。插在他体内的东西就直接刺到了最深处，这一下直接把张九龄的眼泪给激出来了。</p><p>他一边喘息着又一边低低的呜咽着，他的嗓音沙哑又低沉，一下一下的撩动着王九龙的心。王九龙知道方才那个深度是已经顶到了张九龄的敏感点，他开始缓慢的抽动起来，每一下都精准的撞击到那一点上。</p><p>张九龄的下身也逐渐的昂起头来，粉嫩的端口随着王九龙一下一下的顶撞渗出半透明的液体。鼓胀的茎头蹭着王九龙腹部结实的肌理，一下一下的磨擦让张九龄几乎要射出来。</p><p>他觉得前方疼得很，后面的小穴也被填满了，一下一下的刺激让他觉得又舒服又难受。他“呜呜”的低吟着，手紧紧扣住王九龙的脖颈，在他玉白的躯体上留下一道道的抓痕。</p><p>就像猫一样。</p><p>被伺候的舒服了会慢慢的迎合你，平时乖巧的很却也倔强的很，惹急了会给你一爪子，却只想让人宠着。</p><p>王九龙在张九龄的脖子上也吮吸出一个又一个红色的点，一遍一遍的抚摸着张九龄的后背，顺着脊椎一节节的往下抚摸挤按着，引得张九龄一声一声的喘着。</p><p>他的囊袋浑圆饱满，拍打着张九龄同样浑圆的臀。张九龄太紧太热，王九龙有一瞬间就想直接射进张九龄里面去。</p><p>残存的那些理智告诉王九龙现在还不能射入。他继续用自己的滚烫冲撞着张九龄，肉体碰撞的声音夹杂着液体的水声，把整个室内都提升到一个相当高的温度。</p><p>张九龄先忍不住，惊叫一声射出来，乳白的液体喷溅到了王九龙的腹部。他的前端疲软下来，却更能感觉到后方的冲击力道，和那个巨大又滚烫的柱状物体，将他的后方填的满满当当。</p><p>那东西似乎又胀大了几分，王九龙微微低了头，发狠的在张九龄的体内撞击几下，然后退出。</p><p>茎体与小穴分离的那一瞬间，发出一声极为色情的声音，这声音不大，却在这个室内显得尤为清晰。下一秒王九龙就喷射出来，滚烫的白色粘稠液体就那么直接喷洒在张九龄的股间。</p><p>被好好开发过的后方小穴此刻还是那副被操开了的模样，还未完全合拢就被王九龙在外面喷射的液体堵住了。粉嫩的小穴就那么吞吐着白色的液体，混杂着的不知道是王九龙还是张九龄自己的液体，汗水与精液一同混杂着。</p><p>床上已经是一片狼藉，已经半梦半醒的张九龄躺在这一片的废墟里，身上带着或乳白色的或半透明的液体，微微喘息着，嘴角甚至还有因为情动而来不及吞咽的涎液。</p><p>王九龙深呼吸，闭了闭眼睛想不再去看张九龄，却又忍不住的多看两眼。把他抱到浴室去仔仔细细的清洗了一遍，然后把床单给换下，再给张九龄整理好衣服，给他盖好被子。</p><p>然后转身去了浴室，再一次解决已经勃起的下身。</p><p>王九龙一直自认为自己是个相当成熟的下半身动物，这些年和他发生过关系的，或者是暧昧的人都不少，但是他第一次遇见像张九龄这样的。那些千娇百媚着讨好他的，似乎都是一种世俗之物，他在那些人身上发泄欲望。</p><p>却能在和张九龄做着同样的事情的时候，从他身上找到一种说不出的满足感。</p><p>他转身看了一眼已经熟睡的张九龄，掀开被子上了床，抱住那个温暖的躯体。</p><p>伸手关灯。</p><p>第一次在全黑的环境里睡去，却没了那些恐惧感。</p><p>这一个夜晚睡得出奇的好，睡得出奇的安心。王九龙是被张九龄的动作给闹醒的，小孩儿的动作其实并不大，只是王九龙刚好到了醒来的时候。</p><p>两个人四目相对的一瞬间，张九龄微微红了脸，想要往后退，王九龙圈的更紧了一些，于是两具温暖的躯体就那么贴合在一起。</p><p>张九龄抿了抿唇，他昨晚被那一杯酒喝的有点断了片，刚醒的时候还搞不懂自己沙哑到不行的嗓子和隐隐作痛的后方是什么情况。这一下的贴合让他从脑海的角落捡起来一点记忆碎片，拼拼凑凑着让他直接闹了一个大红脸，扯了被子就把自己蒙了起来。</p><p>王九龙知道张九龄害羞了，他笑着隔了一层被子轻轻拍了拍张九龄的头，他还能感觉到对方因为过度的羞耻而颤抖的身体。</p><p>他问：“难受吗？”</p><p>张九龄沉默了一下，在被子里轻轻摇了摇头，又想起来王九龙看不到自己的动作，于是低声开了口。</p><p>“头……头疼。”</p><p>那是宿醉导致的头疼，王九龙没想到张九龄喝醉之后竟然那么好任人摆布，虽然说平时的张九龄也乖巧的很，但是到底是没喝醉之后那么能放的开。</p><p>他还是不放心，起身下床去给张九龄煮了蜂蜜水，又让客房服务送来温度计，等温度量好了，确保没有感冒之后才把已经到了合适的温度的蜂蜜水端过来，小口小口的喂了张九龄喝下。</p><p>他自己也喝了一碗下去，稍稍的缓解了一下头疼的症状。可张九龄后面的疼痛却难免，昨晚王九龙做的尽量温柔，却还是有点不放心。</p><p>“你翻过身来。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“让你做你就照做。”</p><p>张九龄乖乖的翻过身来，王九龙直接扒下了他的睡裤。昨晚太累了有些仓促，内裤干脆就没有给张九龄穿，这下张九龄的臀就直接暴露在王九龙眼皮底下。</p><p>外面的空气虽然定的手常温，但是这突如其来的动作让张九龄还是感觉到一凉，他轻轻瑟缩了一下，那个小穴也轻轻缩了一下。</p><p>尝过蚀骨销魂的滋味的王九龙自然有点把持不住的意思，他轻轻甩了甩头，想把那些乱七八糟的想法都甩掉，仔细的看了看穴口。</p><p>第一次被开发的地方即使是王九龙昨天努力克制了自己，还是因为过于粗大的性器和稍稍猛烈的撞击而导致有些红肿。王九龙的内心翻腾上一种说不出的感觉。</p><p>他抿了抿唇，然后轻轻拍了拍张九龄的屁股。</p><p>“好了，我等会儿下去给你买点粥，再带点消肿的药膏……”</p><p>张九龄提上裤子，然后轻轻的点了点头。</p><p>结束拍摄而后期制作还没有开始的这段时间里，王九龙打算带着张九龄在这片山清水秀的地方游玩游玩。不同于北方，这里的人都操着一口相当甜的吴侬软语，听着能掐出一把水儿来。建筑业都是那种小家碧玉式的。</p><p>几天时间走过很多的地方，王九龙以前来过很多次，而张九龄却是第一次来。小孩儿兴奋的走过很多地方，兴致勃勃的看过许多的设计。王九龙也被这情绪所感染了一样，竟也跟着走了很多的路。</p><p>每天的亲吻已经是一种必不可少的活动，两个人皆沉醉在其中，无法自拔。但再多的一步却在那个酒醉的夜晚停住了，再高一点点尺度也就停止在亲亲抱抱，手探进衣服里摸一摸，似乎没有人提也就没有欲念产生一样。</p><p>晚上的时候张九龄蹲在地上收拾着两个人的行李，还买了许多的小纪念品回去。王九龙起初还不同意，但张九龄反驳的头头是道。</p><p>“我……觉得，我们……家……空，放点……就，就可以，充实。”</p><p>零零碎碎的话，但王九龙还是听懂了张九龄所表达的意思。他低头都一瞬间恰好就看见张九龄扬起来的那张脸，那双黑葡萄一般的眼睛里散发着无法让王九龙抗拒的光芒。</p><p>其实从一开始，张九龄身上最吸引王九龙的就是这双眼睛。它太亮了，亮的让王九龙从那个小镇上，那个破烂的低劣的让人憎恶的小镇上，第一眼就看见了这双眼睛。</p><p>他没法拒绝，只能深吸一口气，压下那些想要把人扑倒的欲望，然后低头看向自己的笔记本电脑。</p><p>“好，随你。”</p><p>张九龄喜滋滋的继续收拾自己的东西。他在每个他们携手走过的地方都买了一个东西，也许是一个玩偶，也许是一把扇子，价钱不多，但都足够留下一串回忆。</p><p>耳边王九龙噼里啪啦敲字的声音还在响着，似乎是相当美好的音符，充满着一整个房间。张九龄在明亮的灯光下整理着他们俩的东西。</p><p>明天他们就要启程，启程回到他们最熟悉的地方。</p><p>王九龙打字打累了，抬头转了转自己酸疼的脖子，看见暖黄的灯光洒在张九龄身上。小孩儿整理整累了，靠着衣橱歪着脑袋睡了。在他前面是两个已经塞满了东西的行李箱。</p><p>也不知道那么多东西是怎么塞得进去的。</p><p>王九龙把电脑放到一旁，弯腰把张九龄抱起来放到床上。</p><p>低头在张九龄的额头上落下一个吻。</p><p>“真好，真好。”</p><p>他能听见自己这么说着。</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>